Dark and Light
by Goddess of Death 09
Summary: Yo, I don't know why i made this but I did and I hope you like it Summary inside
1. Fluffy and Vixen

Aya: Yo what up people?

Kagome: So who I'm going to do with this?

InuYasha: I like would want you

Aya: Oh shut up! You're still mad I killed you in half of my one-shots or you wasn't in them

Mamoru: So I'm going to be with Kagome?

Aya: Yup!

Kagome: ~blush~ Wow I'm with Mamoru!

Usagi: What about me?

Aya: You are with Seiya

Seiya: YES!! I get Usagi ~grab Usagi and run out the room~

Mamoru, Kagome, Aya: Oh Ok

Aya: Whatever Mamoru! Kagome! Say it onegai

Mamoru and Seiya: Aya-Chan doesn't own InuYasha. Cause if she did InuYasha would die with Kikyo; Kagome would be with Sesshomaru or some sexy guy from a book or anime! And Sailor Moon Star would have been in English

Summary: Mamoru was standing outside looking up at the stars thinking of what happen after Galaxia is defeated; Usagi told him that she had fallen in love with Seiya and that she was going with the Starlight's back to their home world of Kinmoku. The Sailor Senshi wasn't very shocked that she did that, when he asked why they say that Seiya helped Usagi move pass her feeling for him when he was gone. When one day he got a call from Rei saying that something was attacking people in a park. And they meet two people, how will ever thing change? Will it be for good or bad?

There was nine people standing in the middle of a dark park with someone one standing in front of them with blood red eyes. "What is that thing?" said a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes "I don't know but this is nothing like we engage in battle before" said a girl with dark blue hair and blue eyes as she looked down at her minicomputer. "I think I felt this before!" A girl with black and brown-purple eyes "What do you mean Mars?" a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes

"I mean from that girl…" Mars was cut off by a cold voice "Move you're in our way" The group turned around and was shocked to see to people behind them, one male and female. The male looked like a god had long silver hair that came down to his knees and gold eyes that were emotionless. The female looked like a goddess had long blue-black hair that touched the ground and indigo blue eyes that was full of life. "Oh Fluffy, look you sacred them." The female said as she giggled

"Now is not the time Vixen" the male said as he glares at her "Ok Ok let's get this over with." The female as they both walked in the light. The group could now see what they had on. The male called Fluffy had on a white Armani suit that did nothing to hide his well toned body and he looked to be about 6 foot 2 inches. The younger girls give a dreamy sigh when they saw him while older one did nothing.

The female called Vixen had on a black corset, the designs were done in red and her strings were red, the corset showed a decent amount of cleavage. She had on a black skirt with two slits on sides, stopping mid-thigh and a pair of black combat boots that give her about 2inches to her height to make her look to be about 5 foot 5 inches. The group all so notices that when Fluffy got closer that he had something over his shoulder and his ears was pointed and he had claws.

When Vixen got closer they saw that she had ears on top of her head that looked like foxes ears that were the same color was her hair but with silver tips and that she had nine tails that was the same color as her ears. Vixen walked closer to the red eyed thing and when she was a few feet in front of the thing her eyes turned cold. "Half-breed it's time for you to die" she said coldly "Wench gives it to me!" it yelled out "Never!" She said as she pulled of a scythe out of nowhere.

"DIE!!!" he yelled as he jump in the air "You first" she said darkly. The scythe started to glow a white color after jump to side, she turned around and slam the blade throw its chest. Its eyes turned to a gold color "Why?" was the last thing it says before it turned to dust. "Will let's go, we have work to do" Fluffy said as he turned around "I hate paper work!" Vixen said loudly "Wait who are you?" one of the older girl asked.

Vixen looked up at Fluffy asking him if they should with her eyes He nodded his head then spoke "I am the Lord of the Western lands Sesshomaru" he said "And I am know in the demon world as Vixen or the Queen of thieves but I think you get a kick out of this little fire miko. I am a demon-miko and my name is Kagome. Oh and Fluffy there is an Inu-youkai and I am a shadow Kitsune youkai" Kagome said as walked closer to them. "So you not going to take over the world?" the blond haired one asked

"Ha take over the World? No, but I think you should fallow us so we can keep talking and got to know each other." Kagome said with a smile "And why would we do that?!" a dirty blond haired one growled out "Will it's going to rain in about oh an hour or so. I don't know you but I hate to get wet because of my ears and tails, same for him." She said with another smile "I think we should go, we may need more info on what that was and if there's more" the only male in the group of nine said

"Fine, but only because the prince say so" a green haired one "Good now let's go before Jaken start yelling" Kagome said as she turned and walked out the park. After they all were in the limo Sesshomaru started to talk "So now that we told you who and what we are, this Sesshomaru think you should do the same" as he said that he looked them over. The group looked uneasy about telling you they were. "Sigh fine then we can do so the hard way" Kagome said as she pulled out an HP laptop and started to type "Ok I found it. Profiles of the 9 Sailor Senshi and the rulers of the Silver Millennium era of the 30th century


	2. Profiles

* * *

Last time:

"Fine, but only because the prince say so" a green haired one "Good now let's go before Jaken start yelling" Kagome said as she turned and walked out the park. After they all were in the limo Sesshomaru started to talk "So now that we told you who and what we are, this Sesshomaru think you should do the same" as he said that he looked them over. The group looked uneasy about telling you they were. "Sigh fine then we can do so the hard way" Kagome said as she pulled out an HP laptop and started to type "Ok I found it. Profiles of the 9 Sailor Senshi and the rulers of the Silver Millenniumera of the 30th century

* * *

First the Inner Senshi

Name: Ami Mizuno

Alias: Sailor Mercury

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Height: 157 cm (5'2")

Blood: Type A

Status: Sailor Senshi and high school student

Next

Name: Rei Hino

Alias: Sailor Mars

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown-purple

Height: 160 cm (5'3")

Blood: Type AB

Status: Sailor Senshi and Private high school student

Next

Name: Makoto Kino

Alias: Sailor Jupiter

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 168 cm (5'6")

Blood: Type O

Status: Sailor Senshi and high school student

Next

Name: Minako Aino

Alias: Sailor Venus or Sailor V

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Height: 157 cm (5'2")

Blood: Type B

Status: Sailor Senshi and high school student

Next is the Outer Senshi

Name: Setsuna Meiou

Alias: Sailor Pluto

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: Appears 19 but over 1,020 in stasis

Hair: Green

Eyes: Red

Height: 170 cm (5'7")

Blood: Type A

Status: Outer Senshi, guardian of the passage of time

Next

Name: Michiru Kaioh

Alias: Sailor Neptune

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 17 years old

Hair: Marine blue

Eyes: Deep blue

Height: 163 cm (5'4")

Blood: Type O

Status: Outer Senshi

Next

Name: Haruka Ten'ou

Alias: Sailor Uranus

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 17 years old

Hair: Dirty blond

Eyes: Green

Height: 175 cm

Blood: Type B

Status: Outer Senshi

"Oh my I like tall…" "What the hell, why did you hit me Fluffy?!" "Keep reading the damn paper"

Next

Name: Hotaru Tomoe

Alias: Sailor Saturn

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 13 years old

Hair: Black with purple highlights

Eyes: Purple

Height: 140 cm (4'7")

Blood: Type AB

Status: Outer Senshi

Next is the ruler of Earth

Name: Mamoru Chiba

Alias: Tuxedo Kamen, Tsukikage no Knight, Prince Endimion, and King Endimion

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 21 years

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 187 cm (6'3")

Blood: Type A

Status: College Student

And last the ruler of the Moon

Name: Usagi Tsukino

Alias: Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity**, **Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Neo Queen Serenity

Race: Human and a reincarnation of a Lunarian

Gender: Female

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Height: 150 cm (4'11")

Blood: Type O+

Status: Sailor Scout

Note: She is not in our Solar System now

"Now I am done and before you say something let's go inside to finish our talk" Kagome said as she got out the limo. The Inner Senshi was shocked to see that they was in front of a huge mansion, after they got over their shock they fallowed Kagome and Sesshomaru as they walked throw the halls. They that everyone around they would bow when they past. The group came to a pair of doors and when they were open they saw that it was a sitting room.

After everyone was sitting down and warm Ami asked something "If I may asked two things?"

"Oh sure" Kagome said from in place in the couch "One why was that the hard way and how did and where did you get that information?" Ami asked hoping that she would get an answer "Will one it that hard way because that was a lot to say and it boring to do. And for the second thing you have to ask Sess." Kagome said looking over at him "She got your files from Reikai. They know of every soul that is on Earth" Sesshomaru said after he toke a sip of tea. "Wait why have we not heard of Reikai before?" Minako asked as she jumped up.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

REVIEW THANK YOU


	3. The pull

Kagome put her hand up and said "I can answer that, for the Inner's Senshi you guys die once or twice so you may not remember or you was never told but you Rei you should have knew because you are a miko with powers and there are almost no real one alive. And for the Outer the same you guys but Setsuna and Hotaru or only Setsuna because she is the guardian of the passage time and she the oldest out of all the Senshi."

"I think I have heard of it once from the queen but with so much happing so fast I cannot remember." Setsuna said with a soft sigh "Don't worry" Sesshomaru said a little emotion in his voice "It's ok that you didn't remember because if you did it would mess up the time line." "What about Chibiusa is she alive now that Usagi is gone?" Mamoru asked with his head down. When Kagome heard this it made her think of Shippo and what happen to him

"Mamoru-sama" Kagome started to say but was cut out "Just call me Mamoru or Mamoru-kun" he said looking up at her

"Ok then Mamoru-Kun, I know this may be hard to deal with but Chibiusa won't be coming back because Princess Serenity and you are not together, she was never born. But I can say I know how you feel so if you want to call I'm here." She finishes with a small smile

"Thank you Kagome-Chan, I feel a little better now." He said as he gives her a hug "I'm glad. It was nice meeting all of you guys and I hope that we get to know each other better later." She said as she waved to the girls.

Kagome saw that Setsuna was standing near Sesshomaru and they were talking and she saw Mamoru about to walk out the door. "Wait Kagome-Chan!" He called out as he ran back over to her "Yes Mamoru-Kun?" She said turning around "Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked with a small blush on his checks "I would like that" she said looking up at him "Cool, then how about we meet at the Black Cat Café at 1?" He said looking down at her

"Sure! I heard that place has the best sweets in this area!" as she said that her eyes lit up as she smiled. "Great, I see you tomorrow Kagome-hime" he said with a smirk on his face. "Hai, tomorrow Prince Mamoru" she said moving back a bit then giving a mocking bow. He then toke her head in his and bowed then kissed her head and said "Adieu Hime" Then he turned and walked out the door.

~With Sesshomaru and Setsuna~

"So what did you see when everyone was talking?" Sesshomaru said looking back at her Setsuna was shocked that he notices that she blanked out "It was about those two" she said pointing over to where Mamoru and Kagome was talking to each other. "Oh what did you see?" he asked rising his eyebrow

"It's what I saw when Mamoru and Usagi but this time what I saw shocked me" she said still looking over at the two "I saw Kagome in her youkai form and Mamoru he … will he looked like himself but not himself"

"Did he look like Kagome in ways?" he asked as he too looked over at his sister and the prince of Earth "Yes, but his ears was a gold color and not like Kagome's, the same for his tails" she said with a sigh before looking up at him

"Then what you saw that Kagome has mated with him and that your Princess Serenity wasn't his true soul mate and that my sister maybe it" he said while he was think 'I hope that this work out for her, she needs someone to love her for her.' "That maybe right, I must be going it was nice to meet you" She said before she bowed then walked out the door but not before she bowed to Kagome.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome walking his way with lopsided smile and a small blush on her cheek. "What that smile about?" he asked rising his eyebrow "I have a date tomorrow with Mamoru" she said "Oh where and at what time?" he asked as they walked down the hall "He say to meet him at Black Cat Café at 1" she said happily "Ah, I see but we have a meeting tomorrow at 10:30 A.M." he said with a small smile because the look on her face

"What?! Oh that right, damn." She said as her head dropped down "Now don't be sad, if ever thing go along with the plan then you should be late only by a few minutes" he said as he push her chin up "You think so?" She asked looking up at him with hope in her eyes

"Yes but why, are you worried?" He said while think 'Did she feel a pull to him' "I feel like I'll be safe as long as I'm with him" she said sighing "Vixen I think what you're feeling in the pull to your true soul mate" he said "True soul mate? I would never think I would find one so young" she said after they stop at her room door. "Don't think about it tonight, we have a meeting tomorrow. Good night imouto" He said before kissing her forehead then waking away "Good Night aniki!" She yelled


	4. The date

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/ Mamoru

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

~The next day around 12:55 P.M. ~

'_Damn those assholes made me late for my date with Mamoru and on top of that I'm still in my suit!'_

'**We should kill those old men and take their company that way'**

'_You know I told that to Fluffy once and he said no!'_

'**Why the hell would he say that?'**

'_I have no idea why but we're here so go to sleep'_

'**Fine but I love that bike!'**

'_What are you… oh that is nice'_

'**Yup, talk to you later'**

Kagome pulled in to the parking lot next to a motorcycle and push up her door and got out her car then closed it and put on the alarm. As Kagome walked to the door of the café she heard people talking about her

"_Did you see her?"_

"_Look at that car"_

"_She hot!"_

"_I bet it's not hers"_

'Whatever, human woman can be so dumb' she thought. When Kagome walked in half of everyone eyes was on her "Kagome!" she heard someone call her name. She looked around till she saw that in was Mamoru calling her from over by the window. "Hey, sorry I'm a bit late. I forgot that I had to going to a meeting today" She said as she sat down "its fine you're only late by few minutes" he said smiling at her "That good to know" she sighed "So are you the beautiful woman with the kick ass car that I heard to guys talking about?" he asked then started smiling again when he saw her blush "Ah yup that would be me" "So type of car are you have?"

"Oh it's a Lamborghini Murcielago" She said like she was talking about the weather. "Wait a Lamborghini Murcielago?!" he was shock "Yup" she nodded her head "Wow, so tell me about it" he said after he ate some cake

"Well it's a black and silver color 2004 model, the engine type is a V12, and its Horsepower is 580 bhp at 7500 rpm" she sip some of her tea "Wow I would like to drive that once" he sighed "Two things, one: you look handsome today, two: what type of car did you come in?" she looked him over while she said this. Mamoru was wearing faded blue jeans and a black shirt that had a white dragon on it and a black and red leather jacket on the back of his chair. "Thank you, you look beautiful today and I using my motorcycle because my car in the shop." He smiled when he saw her eyes light up.

Kagome was wearing a black Armani suit with a blood red shirt and black stiletto "Oh so you're the one I'm parked next too. So what type is it?" her head tilted to the side "Ah it's a 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa." He said as he put some money on the table. "May you can give me a ride one day?" she asked pouting "Sure, I would like that" he helped her out of the chair and walked to the door "Well here's one of my baby's" she pointed to the black and silver car. "Nice paint job" he said looking the car over "I cost about $500 to get it done" she said as she touched the door. "And it would have been most if I didn't know the guy that did it for me" "I see, may one day I can take you out on my bike" he walked back over to her

"I would like that…" Kagome stop talking "Now I remember where I saw you before!" "You saw me once?" he asked "Yup, I was with my so called friends when they pointed you and you were with Rei I think." She said as she sigh "Oh and is it a good thing that your friends pointed me out?" He smiled "Yes and No. Yes because they think you're hot and No because they wouldn't talking about you and someone else" she again "Who was the other person?" he asked "Kami they tried to make me go out with him all the time." She looked up "Why, when you didn't want too?" he looked confuse "Because my adopted family have to lie to my school when my powers started to show and I had to go train" She smiled

"So your friends thought you was sick?" he said grabbing her hand "Yup, and he would come and give me gifts and his is …." She stopped when she heard someone call her name "Kagome-Chan!" "Hojo, oh kami-sama not today" she sigh and put her head in her hands "What wrong?" he asked when she sighed "you'll see" she mumble "Ah Kagome-Chan it's been a while. How are you?" "I'm fine Hojo but I'm…" she was cut off "Would you like to go out later?" he asked as he toke her hands in his. "Sorry but Kagome is taken" Mamoru said as he pulled Kagome over to him and put his arm around her waist "Is it true Kagome-Chan?" Hojo asked sadly "Yes, Hojo it's true" she looking him in the eyes "Oh I see. Bye Higurashi-san" Hojo bowed then walked away

"Thank you!" she said as she jumped on him "You're welcome, so that was the one?" Mamoru asked "Yes, he so…" She stops and tried to think of the right word "Normal, naïve?" he said "Kami yes, he can't get a clue I don't like him" she shacked her head "It's ok, I used to think that way when I first meet up with Rei" he said looking down that her "I see but then I real can't really say something" "Oh why?" "Because I used to be like that before I found out about my powers." She sighed "but most people are naïve of what's going on around half of the time" "That's true but that can be a good thing when it about the world of the supernatural." He said as he looked to the people walking down the street.

"I know that but if it does happen I have to find that person and make them forget what happen." She said with a far off look "What's wrong Kagome?" He inquires after he made her look back at him "I had to make my family forget me so that they wouldn't be killed" she said softly as tears started to slide down her face. He pulled her in to his arm and then whispered "It's ok to cry but you did what you thought was right to keep the people you loved safe" "You're right Mamoru, thank …" She stopped when she felted a wave dark energy

"What was that?" Mamoru said out loud looking around "Wait, you can feel it?" she asked shocked "Yeah, I can always feel dark energy but half of the time it never felted like the thing that we fought" "I see, but then you're prince of Earth. So you should feel what happen to her" She said nodding her head "Will let's go and stop them before they hurt so one" With that Kagome grabbed Mamoru's arm and started running.

* * *

G.O.D: Hey guys it's been along time!

Gino: Where have you been D-chan?

G.O.D: Working my ass off and dealing with BS from my school

Kagome: It's ok D-chan.

Honey: So do you have some new story or one-shot?

G.O.D: Yup, I'm happy to say I will be type and maybe putting two new stores and a few new one-shot!

Alucard: So that means I can play with you again D-chan? *warps arms around me*

G.O.D: Yup that's right! Now Kagome, Honey, Gino please say it

Kagome, Honey, Gino: PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

Goddess of Death 09

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
